


something about rome

by howtodothis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Giddiness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Manager Liam, Music, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, One Shot, Rich Harry, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Sweet, Wine, backpacking!louis, based on one trip to rome, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtodothis/pseuds/howtodothis
Summary: One beautiful night in Rome city filled with wine, Parma ham, and deep conversations between two destined to meet men from England.





	something about rome

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Story - Brandi Carlile

"One glass of red wine and parma," The waiter says, placing the order on the small round table after receiving a nod from the man sitting alone.

"Grazie" He thanks with the only word he knows in Italian, despite trying to learn some on the flight to here. Why he suddenly is sat on one of the thousand small cafés in tight allies in the middel of Rome, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that he just needed to get out of London. With the nagging from his friends, the calls from Camille and the endless meetings got way too much and he just needed to get out of the busy city. It’s not like Rome isn't a busy place. Harry has probably already seen more cars the past hour than he did when he lived in Cheshire till he was seventeen. Still, when you start walking away from the tourist attractions and main streets, you find the most charming small restaurants and cafés. He learned that after his last trip to this city. After being dragged to every attraction and expensive restaurants by Liam that is.

It’s not like he didn't enjoy that either though. Going through the sixteenth chapel was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen, but being able to avoid the rest of the money traps and the few bad restaurants is almost just as good.

Deciding to go to Rome was a mixture of different factors. The first one being that he was too overworked and was desperately in need of a break from Camille calling him ten times a day to apologize. And then again, he didn't want to go to a place he hasn't been before because of the tourist thing and neither wanted to go to a place he and Camille went to together. The second and almost deciding factor is that the last movie he saw was Call me by your name and after those scenes iin Rome, who wouldn’t. So he checked for the next tickets and was packed and ready to go precisely twenty-four hours after. He left a note for his two roommates, explaining why he doesn't want to bring them, and took a taxi to the airport.

After checking into his hotel and changing into some lighter clothes he headed out by himself. He walked slowly through the half-dark streets. Passing families, couples and small bars and cafés. He finally settled into a small one with only two other occupants that looked local, which was always a good when travelibg abroad.

Now sitting by a table for two and enjoying the warm breeze, a glass of red wine and some Italian parma, he is feeling calmer than he has been for months. Looking out on the street is soothing and watching the locals live a life so far away from how he lives his is almost surrealistic. Sometimes it’s hard to think of a life where money isn't the only things people want to talk with you about, or where he sometimes can just sit down like this on a Thursday evening and enjoy some good wine and parma.

Suddenly the other two occupqnts outside leave after paying the bill and Harry is alone again. He takes the time to check his phone quickly and doesn't notice the other person sitting down at the table next to him before the waiter speaks up with a heavy accent.

"So what can I get a nice man like you this lovely night?" he asks and Harry puts his phone down to look up.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe some red wine? what do you recommend?" A heavy English accent follows the question and Harry is quickly pleased to find he face belonging to it. It is indeed one of the softest he has ever seen. With blue eyes and defined cheekbones, there. sitting with a caps on his ash-brown hair and a hoodie and some shorts is a beautiful, beautiful man. And before he has the chance to think about it, Harry joins the conversation.

"The Dolcetto is really good, I promise." The man looks up from the menu and both him and the waiter turns to the dark, curly-headed boy next to them.

"This is right, very good!" The waiter with the accent says loudly, waving his hands to punctuate his point. Louis looks at the other man with a curious look, trying to decide where from England he’s from by the short sentence he has heard.

"Promise?" he asks, looking Harry in the eyes. It is then that Harry notices the beauty that is his eyes. The piercing blue that he has never seen anything like before. He eventually notices the awkwardness in the situation if he keeps staring so he slowly nods. Giving a small smile with it.

"I promise" he chuckles and watches as the other man turns toward the waiter again.

"A glass of Dolcetto it is" he quickly says and they both watch the Italian walk away in silence. It is the shorter boy that eventually speaks up. Settling his eyes on the food on Harry’s plate.

"Fuck that looks good. Maybe I should’ve ordered some for myself" He says, starting to stand up to ask for the waiter before Harry interrupts. Desperate for getting to know this man better.

"We can share mine? I had a really big lunch at the plane, so I would be happy to not waste money?" he nervously suggests, raising his eyebrows and adding an awkward smile too. The other man looks confused at first. Not quite used to people being so welcome. And honestly, Harry isn't used to being so nice. Maybe there is something about Rome.

Hesitantly the other man raises from his chair and makes his way towards the chair opposite of Harry. Just as he is about to say something, the waiter comes out again. Holding a glass of red wine in his hands and a big smile on his face. He looks surprised to see the change of seat, but smoothly places the round glass in front of the blue-eyed.

"So you know each other?" He asks after getting a soft ‘Grazie’ from the man. Both Harry and the stranger starts speaking at the same time. The man gestures with his hand to let Harry speak.

"No, we don’t. Just needed someone to help me finish the parma." He says with a soft chuckle before taking another sip of his wine. The waiter smiles at that and turns around to join his co-workers inside, but the stranger, who has now tasted the wine, stops him.

"Excuse me, could we maybe get a bottle of the wine? This man was right and I think we or me at least need a little more" he says turning to Harry at the ‘we’ and if he isn't wrong, Harry does notice a small wink from.

"Of course!" the waiter says with another big smile and walks in to get the wine. Harry follows his steps with his eyes, trying to come up with something to say. Fortunately, the stranger speaks up.

"I’m sorry if you didn't want to share a bottle, I can drink it all alone," he says after noticing Harry’s silence. The darker-haired boy is quick to deny.

"No, no, I would love to share." He denies and gains a smile from the man opposite of him before he takes another sip of the dark red substance. "About sharing, take some parma. That was the reason you moved after all" Harry says, pushing the plate from him.

"Maybe not the only reason"

Harry barely hears that last sentence, but can’t stop himself from smiling a small smile to himself. The stranger notices and blushes a bit when he didn't mean to say it out loud. Fortunately for him, the waiter breaks the little awkward silence by coming outside again with a bottle of red wine.

"Prego," He says with a big smile and the two men both answer with a ‘gracie’ at the same time. The blue-eyed stranger notices that the other mans’ glass is almost empty and lifts the bottle to fill it. He gains another beautiful smile from the gentleman and lifts his glass to toast.

"For amazing parma, good wine and great company..., wait, what’s your name?" the stranger asks, raising his glass.

"Styles" Harry starts but rephrases quickly, realizing that it’s maybe weird to introduce himself by his last name. It’s just a reflex from his work probably. "Ehm, sorry, a habit. I’m Harry, you?"

The stranger chuckles at the way Harry mumbles through the sentence and finds it endearing the way his dimples show when he smiles.

"Tomlinson, Louis" He teases, smirking when he sees a soft blush come to Harry’s cheek.

"For amazing parma, good wine and for the great company of you, Louis Tomlinson," Harry says, raising his glass to toast for them. They clink their glasses together softly, making a 'ping' sound. Both men take a sip of the red wine before settling it down again. Lingering in each other's eyes a bit before Louis opens his mouth again, breaking their eye contact.

"So, Harry Styles, what brings you here, all alone in Rome? Well if you're alone that is." He asks, taking the fork and tasting some of the food on the table. Instantly making an 'mmm' sound as the meat hits his tongue. Harry finds it extremely sexy and spaces out before being able to answer the question.

"I kind of escaped from home?" Harry half answers half suggests, shaking his head a little. Louis raises his brows in surprise and uses his hand to gesture the man to elaborate. Harry eventually does. "Wow, uhm, everything just got too much. With my family, work and yeah a complicated breakup I just needed to get away from the loudness that is London." Louis just nods at the answer, having felt the same for some time.

"What do you do for a living? What about it makes you use your money to travel halfway across the continent?" Louis asks, locking eyes with Harry's blue for a second.

"I run this agency. We work with all from models to actors, but mostly for music." At that Louis realizes something he should've when he learned Harry's name.

"Fuck, Styles Recording. Of course" He chuckles a little shocked. He has to take another, a slightly bigger sip of his wine. Feeling he needs to drink a bit as he is sitting across from a multimillionaire. A fucking multimillionaire.

"Yep, that's me" Harry answers, starting to fiddle with the edge of his glass. Louis quickly opens his mouth again. Realizing he sounded like a little school girl meeting a celebrity.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. Just a little shocked you know. Here I am sitting, in front of one of the most successful people I know about, and I'm just a dude backpacking around in Europe. Alone. A little pathetic really." He finishes and Harry looks up, a small smile on his lips. appreciating both the unnecessary apology and the honesty.

"Oh, I wish I could be you instead. Running a business like mine isn't exactly the type that gives you free for backpacking. Like, I literally left a note for my roommates and took the first flight I found. If that isn't pathetic I don't know." Louis laughs at his words and Harry has to start laughing with him. Seeing Louis' crinkles under his eyes when he smiles or his very, very loud contagious laughter is just like heaven he thinks. After they settle down, it is Harry's turn to ask Louis.

"So, backpacking? What made you do it alone?" He asks, leaning into the table. Supporting his head with his ring-covered hands as he turns his attention fully to the beautiful man across of him. He hesitates a bit before speaking up. Not sure of how honest he wants to be, but then again, he probably won't see Harry again in his life, so why not?

"That is a good question. Well.., I guess it has a lot to do about a complicated breakup like you. I ended a relationship of four years and it didn't exactly go smoothly if you can say that." Louis shakes his head at his words. Remembering the mess that was his breakup.

"Please tell, but, like, only if you want to." Harry offers, surprised of himself trying to get to know a man he probably won't see in his life after this night. Again, Louis thinks why the hell not and starts to explain.

"So we got together in uni, after only having known each other for two months really. And it was really good for a while, or maybe more than a while. We were happy, moved together after a year and everybody were saying how great a couple we were." Louis stops talking for a bit, looking up to Harry to see if he was even listening. He instantly meets green eyes again and has never felt more listened to in his life. So, he keeps talking. "After three and half years, It just didn't feel like it used to any more you know?" He looks up again, finding Harry nodding at the question and continues.

"I kept telling myself that it would get better and I tried everything to fix what was wrong. The problem was that I was starting to feel one thing, and this person was starting to feel the opposite. I was starting to think of ending it as well as it could be, cause I knew that this person deserved a lot better than a boyfriend that didn't love him like he should be loved. And in the period I was thinking of ending it, his mother hosted this big Christmas party where all of our family and friends were and," Louis stops again, not knowing how to phrase the next sentence to show that he isn't an evil human being. To show that he did what he had to do. He really doesn't want this mesmerizing, kind man to think low of him after just a couple of minutes of talking.

"And?" Harry's voice is soft and when Louis again looks up, he finds his eyes is just as gentle as his voice.

"And.., he proposed to me. In front of every single one of my friends and I rejected him." He buries his face in his hands for a second, trying to rub he embarrassment off his face before continuing. Harry just chuckles at the redness of his cheeks. "I was shocked, I could barely form a word and certainly not a kind way to reject his proposal, and as the stupid person I am, I kind of screamed 'How the fuck do you think it is a good idea to propose to me?' and left. Fuck, that was so mean of me. Well, I moved into my sisters flat and instead of going back home to get my clothes I bought new or borrowed from friends. I ignored him for a month maybe, every call and every meeting, I ignored him."

"When we finally talked, I had come to my senses and explained how I had felt for the last year and he didn't understand it. He started blaming me for leading him on like I wanted him to propose and started screaming, crying and destroying our apartment. We both did. It was a menace."

  
"The next thing, I'm on a plane to Amsterdam with a backpack and all my savings for a house with him." Louis goes silent after finishing, filling up his glass again, really needing something a bit stronger.

"Well shit, uhm. That is way, way more complicated than my 'complicated breakup' " Harry eventually says. Leaning back into the chair, a surrendered smile on his face. When Louis sees this, the only thing he thinks of to do is to laugh. And he does. He laughs loudly, at the whole situation. At Harry's look when he finished, who quickly joins with a burst of equally loud laughter. The sounds coming out from his mouth is maybe the most beautiful thing Louis has ever heard.

Harry raises his glass for another toast. "For complicated breakups and vandalizing an apartment," He says, and Louis huffs out another laugh before clinking his glass again with Harry's.

*****

The conversation flows so, so freely between the two men from the start. But now, with half a bottle of red wine in their systems, they are laughing and telling stories like old mates. The sky is completely dark and a light shine of stars fill the sky. In the background, you can hear car horns and people talking loudly. But from where Harry and Louis are enjoying their last glass, it all feels like it's more than a kilometer away.

They sit in silence for a while, enjoying the last sip of wine. Occasionally glancing over to the other man and giving a soft smile. It should be awkward. If you meet a total stranger, it should be awkward to sit in silence like this. But it isn’t. Not at all actually.

When Louis let that last sip of alcohol wash down in his mouth, he speaks up.

“So, why did you decide to build a multimillionaire company really? Like, how does one do that?”

Harry ponders at the question for a second. Unsure of how honest he should be. He decides that Louis’ kind eyes and curiosity are enough for him to open up. A little at least.

“That is a question my friend, well, uhm, where do I start?”

“At the beginning? We’ve got all night” He smiles back, and Harry gives him one back before starting to talk.

“Well, initially I wanted to be a performer, as stupid as that sounds. I wanted to become a singer and by nineteen I was on a good way to become one. I had good management, or I thought I did, I had contacts in the business and had the best band you could dream of.”

Harry takes a moment to put the words right in his head. To take a breath before having to retell the failure that was him.

“I had my first album ready. I had worked on it for over two years and it was honestly my baby. The band and I were ready to go on tour and we had even gotten a paying gig at some talk show and some radio shows. The management was saying that after this tour, I would become big. I would be able to share my music with many, many more and money would never be a problem, not that I really cared about the money part, but it was nice to know that I would be able to give something back to my friends and mom and all that.”

“I get it,” Louis says, understanding his view. "What happened? Why aren’t you a Rockstar instead of a businessman” Harry chuckles a bit at that and smiles again before continuing the story.

“I ruined my voice. I sang way too much and in the wrong way. I tried to tell my management that I needed a break, but they insisted that my break could come after the tour and I couldn’t take it now. Two months later, I broke my vocal cords and there isn’t a way of fixing that really, so my singing career was literally destroyed. But after a year of sulking around and trying everything to get my voice back, I decided to do something with my life. I called up my two best friends from the band and asked if they wanted to form a company together. A company to help other people get the right management. The one that I didn’t have. They both agreed and yeah..., here we are.” Harry says, opening his arms a little and pointing at himself. He looks over at Louis, who looks like he’s paralyzed.

"Shit..., that's fucked up mate"

"It was at the time, but now I am able to help so many blooming artists and yeah, it isn't that bad," Harry says and takes his last sip of wine. He pulls his hand through his hair and throws a look at the street beside them. A street musician has reached their street and is playing a beautiful melody on his classical guitar. He's old and grey but carries a big and inviting smile as he strums the strings lightly and humming to it. Both Louis and Harry notice him and Louis comes up with an idea he probably wouldn't have if he weren't half drunk.

"Can you still sing? Like for fun?" Louis asks and Harry glances at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, I just can't do it fulltime."

"Well then, Harry, won't you sing me a song?" He says as he nods towards the street musician. Harry shakes his head decidedly at that, laughing while he does.

"Not a chance."

"Why not Haz? I'm drunk, you're drunk and you will never see any of these people again, what's stopping you?" Louis insists and while he doesn't mean for the nickname to come out, he's glad he did as he sees the man blush a bit. Louis takes another shot in the dark and reaches for Harry's hand at the table. Thankfully, he doesn't pull it to himself and Louis looks into his eyes with the most puppy eyes he can manage.

Harry's mouth slowly bends into a soft smile.

"Fine, I'll sing you one song. But only one."

Louis beams at his answer, stands up and walks towards the musician. Harry can't really hear the conversation but sees the old man smiling to Louis and handing him his guitar. The next second, Louis is in front of him and handing him the guitar. He grudgingly stands up and takes it. Letting their fingers brush again at the handout.

He is about to start playing but Louis stops him just before.

"Wait, what song are you going to sing for me tonight?" He asks as he is a judge for the x-factor or something and Harry plays along.

"Well, I'm going to sing one of my originals. It is called 'Sweet Creature'. I hope you like it." He beams and coughs a bit before starting the melody in the guitar.

The minute he starts singing, Louis is mesmerized and can't help but smile at the closes eyed boy in front of him. He barely notices the lyrics, but from what he gathers, it is just as beautiful as the raspy voice that carries it.

The chorus is even better. With Harry belting out the high notes and taking extra deep breaths, trying to use his support and not his throat, he is creating the loveliest atmosphere. Actually, as soon as he started to sing, people from around gathered and are now swaying and smiling to the song.

Sweet creature  
We're running through the garden  
Oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
I know, it's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
You'll bring me home"

Out of instinct, Louis stands up to clap and gets the shyest and most lovely smile in return from Harry. Whom has now given the guitar back to the musician, along with some money he got from the viewers. He moves to his chair and pulls out his wallet and hands the old man 50 euros. The old man tries to deny the money, telling him that it was only his joy to hear his voice, but Harry insists.

"Grazie, Grazie, wonderful man!" He says, pointing at Harry and then gestures to the both of them. "Wonderful couple!" He says as he leaves them and none of the men bothers to correct him on his mistake. They just smile and wave him goodbye before turning towards each other.

The cobble laid street is now almost silent again. The only sounds being the one of a low guitar walking away from them and another couple walking past the restaurant.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it? And besides, that was a beautiful song Harry, along with a fucking amazing voice of course." Louis opens with and can't really stop himself from saying the next thing on his mind. "And you looked great with a guitar, really hot." He mumbles and Harry's look is shocked and Louis' regret is immediate.

"Fuck, I misinterpreted this whole thing, didn't I? You just thought I was a friendly man and just wanted a mate to talk to. Fuck, I'm sorry, I can go." He fumbles with the words, but Harry interrupts him as fast as he can.

"No, no, no..," He starts and Louis stops in his movements to gather his things. "You didn't misinterpret.., uhm, a thing. I was just a little startled at the compliment, but believe me, I've been flirting with you since I recommended you a wine." He finishes and his cheeks turn bright pink instantly.

Louis sits down properly again and gives him a relieved smile.

"And you're hot too by the way," Harry mumbles under his breath, but before anyone has the chance to say something more, the waiter comes out again. A saddened look on his face.

"I am so sorry, but we are closing now, I personally would love to keep watching you two in love, but I must go home to my family," He says and the men both laugh at the comment from him.

"It's okay, we'll find somewhere to go," Harry says and takes the check from the Italian man.

"Harry, I can't let you pay for a whole bottle of wine when it was my idea to share it." Louis tries to protest but is met with a blown off hand and Harry placing the right amounts of Euros plus some more on the table.

When the waiter sees the generous amount of tips, he places a thankful hand to his chest.

"Grazie bellissimo uomo!" He smiles and Harry gives a dimpled one back. "I could recommend some open bars?" The waiter suggests as the two men are about to leave the restaurant. Louis looks at Harry in suggestion, but none of them are really up for lots of people now, and they both shake their head in agreement.

"No, it's okay. But thank you for great service!" Louis smiles and they hear a chuckle behind them as they walk side by side through the tight streets. All the places and stores they pass is closes but one. A 24-hour liquor store. Until now, they have walked in silence, but Harry stops them in his steps.

"Maybe not a bar," He starts, taking Louis' hand in his and leading him into the white lighted store. "but, I wouldn't say no to some bottle sipping on cheap wine, walking the streets of my favorite city with a beautiful man by my side?"

"Me neither." Louis answers and let himself be pulled after the taller man with a soft smile on his lips.

*****

They end up walking along the river of Trastevere. A wine bottle in one of Harry's hands and Louis in the other. The bottle is already half empty and never-ending giddiness and laughter from both of them have followed.

"Louis, Tomlinson, I am very happy you went to Rome alone" Harry laughs loudly after one of his funnier comments.

"Well thank you Haz, I'm also quite pleased with how the city has treated me till now."

"And I haven't shown you the best places yet!" Harry half shouts half answers. He let's go of Louis' hand and puts down the bottle beside him on the ground. "There are so many things I want to show you, Lou, like the Sistine Chapel and that fountain in that movie! That would be so great to bring you to that fountain!" He continues, spreading his arms around him and taking a few turns to let the wind blow in his face.

Louis just watches in amazement before slowly, gently taking his wrist and stopping him in his turns. Harry gives him the cutes pout in return, but it quickly alters to a soft smile when he sees the look that Louis I currently giving him.

"This is nice," Harry whispers, linking their fingers at the same time.

"What is?" Louis asks, despite kind of actually knowing the answer already.

"Rome. You. Being able to take a real breath without people judging me." Harry says and Louis nods knowingly. He is so aware of what he means with those words. Louis takes the responsibility of linking their other hands together. Leaving their hands, linked together, between them. They stay like that for what feels like hours until Harry shuffles a bit closer. Pressing their foreheads together and smiling down at the smaller man. The words that escape his mouth next is barely audible but does the work.

"Can I kiss you, Louis Tomlinson?" He asks in that dark and raspy voice that Louis is already so familiar with. He lifts his eyebrows in question and as an answer, Louis brings their lips so close that they are touching, but not yet kissing.

"You may, Harry Styles." He says and let Harry close the small gap between them and bring their lips together in a sweet kiss. There is nothing rushed about the kiss, but it is longed for. On both parts. The way their hands quickly untangle and are brought up to tangle in each other's hair and clothes makes it clear that this has been wanted for hours now.

Since Harry asked the question, Louis finds it his responsibility to deepen the kiss and tug a bit at his curly locks by his neck. His tongue begs for entrance at the edge of Harry's lips and is quickly granted access. The kiss keeps building and soon both of the men are basically panting for more. For more of each other.

"Fuck, Lou" Harry moans into his mouth as Louis' hands find the inside of Harry's loose blouse. And it being almost unbuttoned from before makes it a lot easier for him to caress his chest while still kissing the man firmly.

"We should probably stop it here," Louis starts saying but Harry stops him by placing a harsh kiss on his neck and several on his jawline. "or else we'll be arrested for public indecency." Louis half chuckles half moans as he tries and fails to push Harry off of him. Not that he really tries.

Harry captures his lips in another searing, passionate kiss and he can't help himself from going with it again. Their tongues meet again and they fall into a new rhythm. A chaotic rhythm filled with passion and lust.

It is surprisingly Harry that eventually pulls away. Which leaves them both standing across from each other. Panting and taking the breaths that they didn't have the chance to while devouring each other. The don't lose eye contact though. They just stand there, a small smirk on Harry's lips and Louis' eyes shiny from the interaction and the alcohol.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asks after they have calmed down. Or most of them are calm. Both their pants are currently only getting tighter and tighter.

"I don't know. Left my backpack at a storage place."

"I have a room"

"Is it a suite?" Louis teases but Harry doesn't laugh this time.

"No, actually not. I can get one if you want? Upgrade? I just wanted to do this differently and yeah, but I can get one?" He fumbles with the words and Louis interrupts him quickly.

"No, no, I don't need a suite, I was just kidding."

"Oh okay, so you want to stay with me?" Harry asks shyly, stepping closer again and brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I want to. For as long as you will let me." Louis answers, looking at the ground. And at how Harry's foot is basically placed between Louis' thighs as he bends down to whisper something in his ear.

"Then, prepare for staying there for a while." He smirks and places a kiss to his neck before pulling off quickly, taking Louis' hand in one hand and the wine bottle in the other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first one shot. I've had this idea since I went to Rome in October and just had to write it. And when I'm stuck on the last fucking chapter of my main story, I usually write these types of stories. Really hope you liked it, and if you did, please comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> And if you could take a look at my other story that would be so, so nice! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695778/chapters/36475092
> 
> Thank you for reading<33


End file.
